datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolia
Created on July 16, 2019, by The_Epic_One271, leader of the Republic of America on Novus, Mongolia was the 5th nation created in the world, based in a small town in northeast Mongolia. Mongolia is the 7th most populated nation on Gladius, and comprised of 14 different towns, spanning from Nashville, to Africa, to Russia and Mongolia. Mongolia is a large exporter of mending enchant books, due to their luck in curing a mending book vending villager. The Mongolians are famous for their continuous horse jokes. Conflicts First Mongol-American War Mongolia has been involved with a conflict with the USA due to their inviting of Houston in the previously unsettled Texas. Houston has since been kicked from the nation, yet the Mongolians still have control over many American towns including New Orleans, Chicago, and San Francisco. The vast amounts of land controlled by Mongolia in North America caused rise to the cultural expansion of "Mongolian America", where more Mongolian towns such as Tseghahoodzani have been founded. Second Mongol-American War The conflicts between members of the CSA and other Mongolians escalated and lead to another war with USA, in which the Americans claimed they were trying to "liberate" the town of Goshen. While the Americans tried hard to make up the excuse that Mongolian reporters would be biased about the war declaration, it was later revealed that the town of Goshen did not want to be liberated. Towns There are currently 14 towns operating under Mongolia: Karakorum - '''Nation's Capitol and world trade center. Residence is exclusive to highly-trusted members. '''Wuwei - '''A town in Central China owned by 1nd1celen. '''Lake_Baikal - A settlement on Lake Baikal formerly owned by Epik_Pilot. Tseghahoodzani - a Mongolian-American town owned by Nankazz.' ' Khovd - Mongolian settlement owned by Pinvheel in the west Gobi Desert Atlantis - Mongolian city located near the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. Owned by SaltShaker,' '''the town is almost entirely situated underwater. '''San_Fransisco' - Mongolian-American town Captured in first Mongolian-American war. located in the East Bay. Anticosti - Mongolian-American town located in an island off the coast of Newfoundland owned by DiazDaBomb. New_Orleans - Mongolian-American city owned by Epik_Pilot. Chicago - Mongolian-American town owned by DrRichtofen18. Has a growing skyline and economy. Goshen - Mongolian-American town, owned by Zericef. Queenstown - '''Mongolian town in Africa owned by Lucius. '''Tanga - '''Mongolian town off the coast of East Africa owned by PudgyParker. '''Schrodinger_Lake - '''Town in Tibet owned by thinkthinkgood. Territories There are a handful of territories and extra lands owned by Mongolia, including outposts and extra bases. here are some of the more notable: '''The Titanic - a construction by Epik_Pilot north of Atlantis, it is supposed to be a place where officials from all around the world will meet. Guam and the Marianas - a base operated by VykingHD in the South Pacific, it is a safe for Military equipment and a launch for Oceanography and Marine mining expeditions. Government and Politics The Mongolian government is a partial Monarchy, run by the Khan The_Epic_One. In Karakorum, the town is separated into two halves: a part with private property, and another part with shared resources. A palace is currently under development, which is where a mass communal storage system will exist. The majority of people In the capitol trust each other and therefore a Pseudo-Communist society has developed. outside of the capitol, the towns tend to adopt an expansionist mentality, prominent examples being Liaocheng, Atlantis, and New Orleans. Scientific Advancements Mongolian Scientists have been working on a version of Proto-Internet, which has been dubbed by BlyatBoiSimple and VykingHD as AMNP (Advanced Minecart Nodal Protocol). The use of minecarts in Redstone-based servers is one of many infrastructure systems that Mongolia wishes to bring to the world. The 3rd American Mongolian War is Cursed, We don't talk about that. Category:Nations